United States patent application publication 2010/0253079 A1 discloses a wind turbine equipped with a heating arrangement. The wind turbine further has a control unit which has a temperature sensor. Additionally, a pre-warming module equipped with a thermostatic switch is provided which monitors the temperature of a component and is actuated when a limit is reached. The control unit actuates the heating arrangement until the thermostatic switch is engaged and the output unit generates an enable signal for the starting of the wind turbine.
From United States patent application publication 2009/0232635 A1 there is known an independent sensor system for a wind turbine which transmits wirelessly measured parameter values to a control. The sensor system has an independent energy supply and transmits the measured values to the control of the wind turbine.
DE 10 2008 037 096 A1 discloses a temperature measurement of a wind turbine. The temperature measurement is configured to measure the temperature on at least one point of the rotor and/or on at least one point of the support structure. The measured values are taken into account for the control and monitoring of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,550 B2 discloses a method for the control of a wind turbine in which the temperature of the generator and the temperature of the air in the surrounding region of the wind turbine are measured and the generator is heated when the temperature of the generator is below the temperature of the ambient air.
Wind turbines are also used in extreme climate conditions and are generally remotely monitored. Certain components, such as, for example, electronic devices in the wind turbine have a limited storage temperature range which, as far as possible, should neither be exceeded nor should there be a drop therebelow. Expediently, this is done via climate control, that is, a heating or cooling of the corresponding components in the wind turbine. In the case of an outage of the electrical grid during which the wind turbine is without an external power supply for a particular period of time, it cannot be ensured reliably that the climatizing of the components still takes place. For this reason, it is necessary to initially test the critical components for their operability during a new start of the system. Such testing is laborious and time-intensive.